No News is Good News
by Whip-Owl
Summary: There seems to be no such thing as good news in Equestria. Even when Celestia has something good to tell Twilight, it turns sour rather quickly.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony . . . and a part of me can't believe I'm writing a story about. This story is a little experiment. I'll explain what I mean later. And there is so much nodding in this chapter.)

Twilight flew towards Canterlot, it was certainly faster than going on hoof. As soon as Celestia had sent a message to the library for Twilight she'd hurried over.

As the castle came in sight Twilight landed and ran in. The guards didn't bother to stop her. They knew who she was after all, and even if they didn't know about Celestia's letter they suspected they knew why Twilight was there.

Twilight ran for the throne room but when she came in no one was there.

"Huh?"

Twilight looked around in confusion. No princesses, no guards, no anything. She tried not to panic. Had something gone wrong? Had a new threat to Equestria captured the princesses? Was she not fast enough?

Then Luna came in, yawning. Twilight relaxed. If Luna was here, and still tired, everything was fine. Hopefully.

"Luna!" she cried, running over.

Luna looked up in surprise, but that woke her up a little. "Twilight. Hello."

"Luna, have you seen Celestia?"

Luna smiled. "You know the room why used to have tea in while Cadence still lived here?"

Twilight nodded. "She's there?"

Luna nodded. "She should be."

"Thank you Princess Luna!" Twilight shouted as she ran out.

Luna watched her with amusement for a moment, then she got onto her throne and looked around, still tired. She had a lot to do at night after all, being awake for that and during the day was a lot. Someone had to be in the throne room though.

Twilight meanwhile, headed into the room they usually had tea in. It was small, and there wasn't much there except a shot table and some pillows to sit on. Today there was also tea set ready on the table, and Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight panted. "I got your letter. Is everything alright?"

Celestia looked surprised, then bemused. "Yes Twilight, everything is fine. I've brought you here about good news." _For once,_ Celestia added internally.

"Oh," Twilight said. She stood staring blankly for a moment, then smiled. "Well, that's good. What is it?"

"I'd like to meet an old friend of mine," Celestia said. She stepped to the side and Twilight realized with a start that they weren't alone in the room. "This is Millennium Iris. Millennium, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle."

The pony behind Celestia was a male unicorn, although his horn was tiny. Twilight frowned slightly as she looked at him. She had no doubt this was an old friend, in more ways than one. His mane and coat looked like they used to be purple, but were dulling to a gray, especially the mane. His eyes reminded her of the dulled eyes unicorns got when Tirek drained their magic, but he still managed to look at her with the same scrutiny she was giving her.

Millennium broke first, giving her a smile.  
"Hello Twilight, always a pleasure to meet a new princess."

He bowed to her.

Twlight perked up a bit. She smiled and returned the bow. "And it's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Celestia. How did you two meet?"

The two exchanged looks.

"Oh I don't think you'd believe us if we told you," Millennium said.

Celestia smiled and seemed to agree.

"Come now Twilight, we're going to have tea," she said.

She sat back down on her pillow, and Millennium took a seat next to her. Twilight continued to stand for a moment, sputtering slightly at having her question unanswered, but then she recomposed herself to the best of her ability, and took a seat across from Celestia as said princess used her magic to pour the tea for all of them.

"So Twilight, Celestia tells me you and your friends are the current bearers of the Elements of Harmony," Millennium said.

"Yes, you should hear about all the times they've defended Equestria together," Celestia confirmed.

"We're just doing our duty," Twilight said.

She tried not to let her embarrassment, and pride, show.

"Hmm." Millennium picked up his tea, not using magic despite having a horn, and took a sip. "So which Elements do you bear?"

Twilight looked confused. "Elements? I only bear one. We all only bear one."

"Oh. Oh there are six of you then. Sorry, my mistake," Millennium said. He actually did look rather embarrassed about messing it up as he carefully put the cup down. "Which Element do you bear then?"

"Magic," Twilight said.

She smiled and sat up a little taller.

Millennium nodded. "A good Element. Celestia used to bear it if I recall. . ."

He turned to Celestai, who nodded.

"But Luna could've used it too if she needed too," Celestia said.

Twilight frowned. She knew the princesses had each carried three of the Elements, instead of using six ponies, but she thought which Elements they used was set in stone. Apparently not.

 _Well of course not,_ she thought. _Celestia used all six elements to send Nightmare Moon to the moon._

Twilight suddenly started wondering if there were any more books on the Elements of Harmony, they were confusing objects and she'd like to read up on them more if she got the chance.

"So, how has Equestria been fairing while I've been gone?" Millennium asked.

That brought Twilight's attention back to the conversation.

Celestia almost wanted to laugh. The answer 'messy' came to mind. Never the less, she and Twilight began to tell him about the crazy things that had happened over the years, almost overwhelming him if his expression was anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2

(How much to say about Millennium is a pain to decide. Celestia explained a good deal to Twilight later and I'd hate to be redundant, but there needs to be some background knowledge. Oh, and to be fair, I came up with Millennium before I knew about Tirek.)

"It seems a lot has happened since I was last here," Millennium said.

He was still sitting at the table, staring at it. Celestia was using her magic to clear up, just taking things off the table. The serving ponies would take everything to the kitchens.

She turned back towards him with mixed emotions. Twilight really never would've never how she'd met Millennium. After all, who would believe he was born an alicorn, and they'd met when she Luna were fillies. In that way she was elated to see him again. But Millennium rarely looked this bad. One time was when he left, and they hadn't exactly been on good terms when that happened. So far he hadn't mentioned anything about that.

 _Maybe you should be the one to bring it up,_ Celestia thought. She nodded. With that in mind she answered Millennium. "That's one way of putting it."

Millennium smirked. "The polite way, yes?"

Celestia closed her eyes as she laughed, so she didn't see what was coming. She certainly felt it thought. Magic hit her, encircling her. It wasn't hurting her though. That wasn't the intention. She felt something being drained from her, specifically her magic. Then, just as she had next to none of it left, it stopped. Celestia fell to the ground.

 _But . . . I wasn't in the air,_ she thought in confusion.

She opened her eyes, and with a gasp saw why she'd fallen. She'd gotten smaller. Celestia was smaller, and her mane had turned to a simple pink. And she wasn't the only one who'd changed. Millennium's dark eyes had lost all haze, his horn had grown to a normal length, and he'd sprouted a pair of wings.

"Millennium. . ." Celestia started. She whimpered slightly to her own embarrassment.

Millennium laughed, actually laughed.

"What, didn't see this coming?" he asked. She'd never heard him so angry, even when he'd left Canterlot. "You know I need to take magic to have any of my own. There's plenty of magic in Equestria, but oh no, I can't possibly take any from a pony, not unless they're attacking Canterlot."

He glared at her. It felt like they were picking up exactly where they'd left off.

Then his horn glowed as he used magic to lift Celestia up. "Has it occured to you that magic is what lets alicorns live forever, and I could die if I lost all of mine?"

"You-you don't know if that's true," Celestia argued. _You just drained my magic after all,_ she thought, _And I'm not dead._

 _"_ I'd rather not test it," Millennium replied dryly.

With that, he started walking through the palace, floating Celestia along with him. Celestia looked around wildly to the best of her ability but couldn't see anyone. No guards, and Luna had agreed to sit in for her while she had tea. Her sister would never hear if she was in trouble. So the two were silent until they passed the stain glassed windows. They were just passing a second one with Twilight when Millennium spoke again.

"This Twilight seems quite accomplished," he observed.

"Yes, she always defends Equestria," Celestia replied. "And she'd protect if from you as well."

"From me? I'm not doing anything to Equestria," Millennium said. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. 'Just to you' was still the obvious follow up though. "But if you really think she'll cause me problems," Millennium continued, to clear the air if nothing else, "I'll just have to avoid her. She won't know anything's wrong for a long time yet."

Millennium reached the dungeons and proceeded to put Celestia in a cell.

"I suppose I'll have to go after Luna now," Millennium sighed. He looked guilty about that, but that wasn't really what Celestia was focusing on.

She gasped. "She didn't have anything to do with this."

"True, she was on the moon at the time. . ." Millennium looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Celestia dared to get hopeful. She shouldn't have. He turned back to her and grinned, not in a good way. "But I don't think she'd approve of what I've done. Besides, the job feels kind of half done."

He turned and started walking away.

"Luna will stop you!" Celestia called after him.

Millennium turned back briefly and raised an eyebrow. The 'you didn't' hung in the air.

"We'll see," Millennium said.

Then he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Luna's eyes fluttered she wasn't quite sure what had happened. She couldn't remember going asleep. That might be normal for some ponies, but she was the princess of the night. If anyone knew when they were sleeping versus when they were awake, it was Luna. Which made the most obvious possibility that she'd been forced asleep by some sort of magic.

Luna's eyes flew open completely at that, and she got up. She staggered a little as she did so. She was weaker than she was expecting. Celestia was standing over her.

"Luna," she said hopefully, and urgently.

Luna could see why. Celestia's hair had gone completely pink and she'd shrunk.

 _But if she shrunk . . . and she's still taller than me. . ._

Luna looked at herself. She'd become a lighter blue and her hair had lost the star look. She hadn't looked like this since the ponies had used the Elements of Harmony on Nightmare Moon. Luna sighed, she had a feeling she knew what had happened, and turned back to Celestia.

"Millennium?" she checked.

Celestia nodded.

Luna sighed again, but couldn't bring herself to be surprised. Millennium had shown up the night before. Luna hadn't seen him since she was sent to the moon and it had been so good to see a familiar face other than Celestia. But something had been wrong. He'd been overly polite and distant compared to the last time they'd met, and tried to avoid talking about why he'd left. He'd always been a little like that, but not to the same extreme, especially not to a friend.

"Well, what's he doing now?" Luna asked.

"I've been in here longer than you," Celestia reminded her. "If you don't know, neither do I." They were quiet for a moment as they thought. "Luna, could you enter his dreams?"

Luna shook her head. "Not without magic. And he might not be slee-" Luna cut off. A thought had just come to her. "Celestia, do you think he'll try to drain Discord's magic? He'd be the most powerful being in Equestria between our magic and Discord's."

Celestia looked worried for a moment, but then she shook her head. "Remember the last time Millennium tried to take Discord's magic. He had very little control over his power for a week. He has enough power from us, I don't think he'll be taking any from other ponies." She looked at the dungeon hall outside with narrow eyes. "I don't think he's exactly the ideal ruler of Equestria though."

Luna shook her head. "But Twilight will stop him, won't she?"

Celestia frowned. "I don't know Luna. Millennium mentioned he was going to avoid Twilight. It may be some time before she notices something is off."

Luna looked at the ceiling, trying to think of someone other than Twilight and her friends who would be of any help. "Cadance?"

Celestia gave her an unimpressed look. "Cadance lives in the Crystal Empire. Twilight will figure out something is wrong on her own before Cadance makes a random visit."

Luna sighed, but couldn't argue that. Her expression hardened. "We'll find Twilight then."

"Excellent!" Celestia agreed. "Just one thing sister. How are we supposed to get out without our magic?"

"Wait, you don't have any ideas?" Luna asked.

Celestia shook her head. "I was hoping you would," she admitted.

Luna's eyes widened a little as she realized Celestia didn't have a plan. They both thought.

"Um. . ."

Nothing was coming.

(First chapter I'd consider short. Heads up, it won't be the last. In fact, this story on a whole is short.)


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out escaping wouldn't be too hard. In fact it should've been easy, far easier than they'd first imagined. The keys were hanging up in sight of the cell. The hook was close enough they could reach from the cell door, but it was too high for either to reach at their shruken heights, and they couldn't use magic for the obvious reasons. It was proving to be anything but easy.

Currently Celestia was jumping up and down to try and reach it. She'd also tried getting onto her hind legs, but she couldn't do that and lean far enough out between the bars. The jumping wasn't working either. She was high enough at the top of the jump, but she fell back down before she could get her horn in the key chain.

Celestia stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Sister, this isn't working," Luna pointed out.

"You're right," Celestia agreed. She smiled in a way that worried Luna. "But there are two of us. Luna?"

She dropped down. Luna sighed. She knew what she had to do. She climbed onto Celestia's back. Celestia stood back up. Luna wobbled as she rose up and Celestia's legs shook under her. The size difference between them wasn't huge after all. Hopefully they didn't need to say in that position to succeed.

Luna leaned forward and Celestia forced herself to put the weight on her front hooves. Luna's horn reached the keys, but she had to get her horn in the middle of the key chain before moving them, at least without magic. She struggled, ducking her head, and trying to feel when she had the keys.

"Luna. . ." Celestia started, her voice a little strained. "Luna . . . I don't think I can. . ."

That was when Celestia's legs caved under her. With a little yell she fell. Luna dropped sideways. She hit her head on a bar of the cell door before falling straight down on top of Celestia. The keys shook from all the banging around.

 _Good thing no one saw that,_ Luna thought as she struggled away from Celestia and back on her feet.

It could've been embarassing. Discord especially, would never let it go if he found out.

"Luna . . . are the keys . . . further forward?" Celestia asked as she got up.

Luna looked over and gasped. "You're right."

When the keys shook they'd shifted forward. They were very close to falling off on their own now.

"We have to try and make them tremble again," Luna decided.

She started kicking the wall, but it wasn't enough to shake the keys.

"Luna, kick the bars instead," Celestia suggested. She sounded fairly excited.

Luna kicked the bars. A ringing sound spread through the dungeons and the keys rattled right off the hook. Celestia stuck her head between the bars and the ring of keys fell right on her horn.

"Got them!" Celestia exclaimed. She pulled her head back into the cell. "We really have to remember to do something about this," Celestia said, reffering to how easy it was to escape, "After all this."

"Maybe," Luna said. "But we might need another easy escape, if something like this happens again."

"We'll decide exactly what to do later," Celestia said. "But for now, let's find Twilight and her friends." She spoke with a determined look in her eyes.

Luna nodded, having an almost identical look.

Celestia unlocked the cell door and they went out. The two ran down the hall of the dungeon. Luckily it wasn't a long run to the stairs. They didn't even reach any forks in the hall. But as they reached the end of the stairs Celestia stopped, stepping slightly closer to the center so Luna, a little ways behind her, had to stop.

"Sister?" Luna said.

Celestia looked at the door out of the dungeon nervously.

"It's just we have to be careful. If Millennium catches us before we've warned the ponies he'll make it harder to escape."

Luna tried not to roll her eyes. She might have failed. "I know sister. We'll just have to be quiet and watch for him. The guards won't have turned against us after all."

"Right." Celestia nodded. "Just making sure."

She pushed the door open. So far no one from the hall would be able to see them, if anyone was indeed there. The two did there best to look both ways down the hall without putting themselves in sight. They didn't have to worry, as it turned out. The hall was completely empty of ponies. The two looked at each other and grinned.

"Let's go Luna," Celestia said softly.

The sisters scrambled out of the dungeon and into the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Celestia and Luna snuck around the castle, carefully checking around every corner before moving forward. The whole place was suspiciously empty. There was usually at least a guard or two patrolling the halls.

Celestia had just thought of this when a pony came around the corner and nearly slammed into them. Luna, who had somehow had gotten in the front, had to stop and push Celestia back to avoid that.

"Princesses?" the guard asked. "What happened to you?"

Celestia didn't recognize the guard, but there was nothing unusual about that. They had a tendency to all look the same, especially in their armor.

"It's Millennium. He's dangerous," she explained.

"Then we must fight him," the guard decided, standing a little straighter with a determined look in his eyes.

"No, not yet. I don't believe this is a battle you can win. We must get Twilight first," Celestia explained.

"Oh." The guard seemed relieved, but he was hiding it well. "Then let me come with you and make sure you get out of the castle safely."

Both princesses were surprised.

"Well, if you insist. . ." Luna said.

"I do," the guard replied.

So the three ran down the halls together. The guard was in the lead and the other two let themselves be led by him. It was a lot more efficient this way. They were going faster and if anyone saw them they'd see the guard first. This worked for a little while at least.

"Celestia, is it just me or is this guard going the wrong way?" Luna whispered.

Celestia turned back to the earth pony, and looked around. It was true. From the direction he was going it seemed like he was heading deeper into the castle than out of it.

"Excuse me-" Celestia started to call after him.

She didn't get the chance to finish. At this moment another guard came into view and this time there really was a collision as the two guards slammed into each other, their armor clanging. Luna grimaced, Celestia gasped.

"Luna," she said, tapping her sister with her hoof. "They look exactly the same."

The second guard shook his head rapidly and stared at the first with wide eyes.

"They are," Luna agreed. She turned to Celestia. "You don't think. . ."

The first guard looked between the three. "Well it looks like the jig is up," he sighed. "But as you two have someplace to be I doubt you can do anything about it."

Then he started to glow green. He was a changeling. When the green faded he looked like one again. The real guard yelled and attacked. The changeling was caught off guard enough he actually got a few hits in. That was a relief, because if there was on thing they'd learned from the changeling invasion it was that that was likely to change.

"A changeling invasion _and_ Millennium?" Luna questioned.

"We better hurry. Come on Luna."

Celestia headed back for the entrance. She didn't really want to leave the castle in a time like this, but she and Luna still didn't have any magic. They wouldn't do any good.

"Speaking of," Luna said as they made it out of the castle, "How are we going to get to Ponyville? Surely not running?"

They'd already done a lot of running that day, made worse by the fact they were shorter than usual.

Celestia shook her head. She was getting tired from running, hence why she didn't explain. She didn't really need to. She whistled. A carriage led by pegasus came up.

"I didn't know they came on whistle command," Luna said softly.

Never the less, the two clambered on.

"We have to get to Ponyville," Celestia told the pegasi, who took to the sky.

The flight was relatively uneventful. The ponies flying the carriage didn't question what was going on, and the sisters had time to recover from all the running around without magic. They made it in good time too. The carriage came down by Twilight's library with the sun still high in the sky. Celestia jumped off and headed for it. Luna followed her after thanking the ponies for getting them there. Celestia pushed the doors open, ran down the hall, and pushed the next set of doors open. Those led to the throne room, where Twilight most likely would be.

"Twilight-" she started. "What the?" Luna stepped over and saw what the problem was. "Where is she?"


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight was in her library. She'd just finished sorting some books. Not a full sorting, she didn't have time for that, considering it was half way through the day when she started. Spike got bored of course, but he hadn't needed to help. She had finished with the sun still high in the sky.

She looked at it, pleased with her work, but still frowned. _Well now what am I supposed to do?_

She was sure if she went to her friends they'd give her some over enthusiastic suggestions, but she didn't want to deal with excitement at the moment. So she levitated a book over, sat in her throne, and started reading. After that, she quickly lost track of time, until there was a knocking on the door.

Twilight lifted her head and looked towards the door in confusion. Most ponies didn't bother knocking. It was a library after all.

"Come in?"

The door pushed open and Rarity was standing there.

"You don't sound very sure dear," she observed.

Twilight smiled. "It's nothing. I was just wondering who it was." Then she noticed Rarity's troubled look. Well, maybe troubled was too strong. There was something bothering her though. "Is everything all right?"

"Well, have you noticed the day seems to have been awfully long?" Rarity asked.

"Has it?"

Twilight thought about it. She had managed to sort her books wit only half a day, the first half spent at the castle, and still have time to read. But that was still do able. How long had she been reading?

"I can't say I'm complaining. I don't think I've ever made so many dresses in a day," Rarity continued. "But I am getting tired, and if the day isn't really longer, just feels that way, I'd hate to sleep already."

"No . . . no you may be right. . ." Twilight said, still thinking. Let's find the others," she decided. "One of them will be sure to notice if something's wrong."

Rarity nodded.

With that, the two of them headed out of the library.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Canterlot castle Millennium stood on a balcony. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration as he tried to instruct his magic.

 _Come on now, set the sun,_ he willed.

He opened his eyes. He'd tried this multiple times, anyway he could think of, so he didn't even bother to get his hopes up this time, which was good because the sun was where it always was. His temper did still go up though. His eye twitched.

"I have their magic," he said out loud, pacing back and forth. "I should have their abilities!"

 _Doesn't mean you can control them,_ a little voice in his head reminded him. _Remember Discord?_

Millennium stopped, the anger seeping out of him. He got a terribly defeated expression on his face and considered giving up, for just a moment. Then he shook his head.

 _I was their friend,_ he thought, walking back to the balcony. _If anyone can figure this out it's me._

Then he tried again. The kingdom couldn't live in daylight for the rest of eternity, and he'd prefer to figure out how this worked before anypony noticed something was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Celestia and Luna stood in the doorway of Twilight's library a moment. Celestia's eyes hardened as she feared the worst.

"Sister," Luna said. "She may just be visiting her friends."

Celestia sighed and closed her eyes, but when she opened them the anger was gone.

"Yes, I suppose so," she allowed. "Come on. We should check their homes too, and it'll be faster if we split up."

Luna nodded. "I agree."

The two turned around left the library. Celestia saw Luna run off towards Apple Acres. She had to admire that. It wasn't exactly a close place. She headed in the opposite direction. She'd go to Sugarcube corner. It was closest. No one was there, except for a few upset customers who wanted their cake.

Celestia slipped away, hopefully before they noticed her. She didn't want anyone to know something was wrong at Canterlot if she could avoid it. Of course with her and Luna running around Ponyville that was probably a foolish hope.

The next place she went was Fluttershy's. Fluttershy wasn't there, but of course someone else had to be.

"Celestia," Discord said.

He seemed to float right through the wall rather than take the door, and Celestia didn't question how he'd seen her from inside.

"Discord," she said sternly.

Discord did a double take at the smaller pinker Celestia, and proceeded to laugh. Celestia glared at him and couldn't help but have some flash backs to when she and Luna first turned him to stone. From his laughter, it was a safe bet he hadn't thought of that. She was about to mention it, maybe it would shut him up, when he decided to stop laughing and start talking.

"Oh aren't you adorable?" he asked.

He snapped his fingers and Celestia was wrapped in a baby blanket with a pacifier in her mouth. She tried to free herself with her horn before remembering she didn't have magic at the moment.

"Now, I wonder how you ended up like this?"

Celestia, trying not to be embarrassed by her mistake, settled for spitting the pacifier out of her mouth.

"Millennium paid a visit," she explained.

She then worked on removing the blanket with her hooves and mouth.

"Oh, our favorite vacuum?" Discord checked.

He transformed into an actual purple vacuum. Celestia let go. She sighed and looked at the sky.

"That'd be the one," she agreed as she freed herself from the blanket. "Now I have to find Twilight."

She started to run away again but Discord snapped his fingers. This time a treadmill appeared under Celestia, the kind that automatically adjusted to speed. Celestia took a tentative step forward, and found herself unable to stop walking, at least not without falling off the back.

"Twilight you say?" Discord said. "You know you'd have had better luck if you'd just asked."

Celestia opened her mouth, but she wasn't the next one to speak.

"You know where Twilight is?" Luna panted.

Both Celestia's and Discord's eyes widened and they turned as the moon princess came over. Neither had heard her coming, which was impressive considering she wasn't being at all subtle. It looked like she hadn't been there for long though.

"Of course," Discord replied. "She came to get Fluttershy. They're going to visit you because the day's been so long."

Celestia and Luna exchanged glances. They'd forgotten all about that, but now that Discord mentioned it, it was clearly past the normal time the sun set.

Luna's eyelids fell down half way. "Back to Canterlot?" she asked.

Celestia nodded. "It would seem so." She gave Discord a pointed look. "If _someone_ would stop this thing." She jerked her head at the treadmill she was still stuck on.

"Hmm. . ." Discord tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully, as if thinking it over.

"Discord!" Luna snapped.

"Oh very well."

Discord gave his tail a flick and the treadmill disappeared.

Discord continued talking. "You know, if Millennium can do this much in one visit you really should invite him over more often. Tell him Discord's impressed with his chaos when you see him alright."

"Really?" Celestia asked.

Discord shrugged. "Well for a pony . . . I suppose this is impressive."

"Oh believe me, we'll tell him." Luna said.

She looked and sounded angry, but to be fair, the other two were fairly sure she was angry and Millennium, not Discord.

With that, the two princesses headed back the carriage.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight ran through the halls of Canterlot, for the second time that day now that she thought about. That definetly made it a long day.

The others had all spread out in different directions to check for the princesses, but Twilight knew if they were anywhere at least one would be in the throne room. She reached it and skidded to a halt.

Twilight took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. If there was a perfectly reasonable explanation to everything she'd look awfully silly running around the halls. If there was a problem . . . well rushing in blindly wouldn't do any good.

Twilight pushed the doors open and walked in. No one was there. Her breaths got heavier.

"Okay Twilight, calm down," she told herself. "You need to be calm."

Then she heard a sound. Someone was walking behind her, and they were trying to do it quietly. If she hadn't stopped talking to herself they would've succeeded. Twilight spun around to see an alicorn standing there. It wasn't either of princesses. In fact Twilight was fairly certain she'd never seen him before.

"Twilight," the alicorn said.

Now that voice she did recognize, and she looked a little closer.

"Millennium," she breathed.

It was easy not to recognize him. On top of the changes that had happened when he took Celestia's magic, he'd also gotten taller, the gray in his fur had completely disappeared making him the color of a purple grape, and his mane and tail had become transparent and shiny. It resembled the princesses', only shorter and in a more male hair cut. It didn't take a genius to guess who was hiding the princesses.

"What did you do with the princesses?" Twilight demanded.

Millennium sighed. "I suppose you've seen too much now. So much for avoiding you."

His horn glowed and magic shot out of it. For a moment, Twilight was once again taken aback by the change, but she managed to avoid being hit. She fired her own magic. Millennium leapt into the air, spreading his wings. He fired his magic down at her and she ran away, occasionally managing to block. It was an interesting fight. Twilight had the most powerful magic out of all the alicorns, but Millennium had the magic of two alicorns and had more practice, what with being over a thousand years old. Eventually he dropped back down to the ground. They weren't getting anywhere until Applejack came in.

"Twilight!" she shouted.

"Applejack!"

Twilight spared a glance at her while blocking another shot of Millennium's magic. She made sure to only have half a bubble shield so Applejack could join her. The earth pony ran over.

"Thank goodness your here," she continued. "Millennium-"

She was cut off as Applejack kicked her. Taken completely by surprise Twilight fell over.

"What?" she breathed, not believing what was happening. "But why-"

Applejack glowed green briefly. When the glowing stopped a changeling was standing there.

Twilight had just enough to gasp before she was frozen except her eyes. She used them to look towards Millennium. From what she could guess he'd used the changeling as a distraction, and finally gotten a hit in. Twilight would've groaned at the realization if she could move.

The changeling turned to Millennium and spoke. "I don't like becoming girls, so I hope you appreciated that."

To Twilight's surprise Millennium's eyes softened. "Of course I did. If she'd brought any males you could've become them, it's not my fault."

The changeling grumbled but didn't seem to have any real arguments.

"Now, if you don't mind," Millennium said, "I have to take Twilight to the dungeons with the princesses."

Twilight once again would've frowned if she could. How had he successfully trapped them in the dungeon? Couldn't they just escape?

Millennium didn't bother to explain, and she couldn't ask him. Unlike Celestia she couldn't move her jaw. He trotted down the hall, floating Twilight along with him.

"I'm sorry about this," he said. "I wanted to leave you out of this, but I suppose you just had to investigate." He sighed.

They didn't make it much further before something slammed into Millennium. Taken by surprise Millennium fell over and the spell on Twilight disconnected. Twilight hit the ground and raised her head, glaring.

"Nice job getting caught Twilight," Rainbow Dash muttered.

She got up from the ground where she'd fallen after hitting Millennium.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash."

Then more ponies began to show up. Fluttershy ran in.

"Twilight, are you alright?" she asked.

Applejack and Rarity came up behind Twilight. Applejack had some green stuff in her fur Rarity was clearly not happy about.

"Alright, where's that changeling that hit me with the goop?" Applejack demanded.

Pinkie Pie bounced in with a laugh. "Did I miss anything?"

Twilight smiled and turned to Millennium, who was backing up.

"Looks like you're outnumbered," she told him.

Millennium scowled. He blasted magic out of his horn every which way and used the opportunity to run into a different room, closing the door behind him.

"Millennium!" Twilight shouted.

She ran to the door but before she could try opening it there was a new voice behind her.

"Twilight."

She turned around. "Princess Celestia. Princess Luna. But. . ."

She looked at them in confusion. There was no doubt they were the princesses, but they weren't their normal selves. The sisters exchanged glances.

"I think we can finally explain," Luna said.

"Yes," Celestia agreed. "Let's."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's there to explain? Rainbow Dash asked. "Obviously this guy's trying to take over Canterlot."

"Oh I doubt that," Celestia disagreed.

"You said he was your friend earlier," Twilight said, adding to the confusion. "What happened? And what did he do to you?"

Celestia sighed and began to explain. The six gathered around her and Luna, which felt more odd than usual seeing at the princesses were now about their height.

"Millennium Iris was born an alicorn, like you're seeing him now. Luna and I have known him since we were fillies and he was normal for a while. But we were all still about that young when he was cursed. His own magic is slowly drained from him, the only way he can get any back is to take it from other ponies. Which is what he did to us, if you're wondering."

Luna nodded and added a bit. "It wasn't a problem when we were younger. There were so many threats to Equestria, like Discord and Sombra. He could help us and get some magic by draining it from them."

Twilight frowned. "But, I saw you defeat Discord. He wasn't there."

Celestia smiled slightly. "You saw us defeat him yes. You didn't see the whole battle."

Twilight's mouth made a little 'oh' shape.

Celestia sighed and looked at the floor for a moment before continuing. "What happened to make him want revenge is my fault. Luna wasn't even there at the time."

Luna now looked at Celestia with as much interest as the others. She didn't know this part after all. That was because Luna was Nightmare Moon at the time. But Celestia knew that, and so did Luna, and if the others didn't realize it they didn't need to know.

Celestia continued, "There had been no threats to Equestria for a while, and Millennium was running low on magic. We had a fight. He wanted magic, getting more desperate about where he'd get it from as time went on. He reminded me magic was also what let him live forever like Luna and I. I wouldn't let him take magic from the citizens though." She shook her head. "I should've at least let him take some from me. Luna and I can recover eventually, unlike any other pony I know." She shook her head again, looking at the floor.

Luna looked at her in surprise. She had been caught up in her own guilt for so long, she hoped Celestia wouldn't catch wind of the Tantabus incident, it'd never occurred to Celestia might feel some too. But Luna had missed a lot, and the fact that Celestia hadn't wanted to talk about Millennium until he showed up should have been a tip off.

"No," Luna said. "It's not your fault. You couldn't let him hurt citizens by taking their magic. And you were the only alicorn in Equestria at that time. If you let him take yours he'd have to use it. Which he clearly, can't do."

Glaring slightly, she waved a hoof at the nearest window, where sunlight was still streaming in.

"Apparently not," Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Don't worry Princess," Twilight said, standing a little straighter. "We'll get your magic back. Somehow." She added that last part softer.

Celestia smiled a small sad smile. "I'm sure you will."


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight walked through the doorway into the room Millennium was standing in. He'd done some sort of magic on the door and she'd had to blast it off the hinges to come in, but she'd made it and he was making no attempt to hide.

Millennium looked up as she entered. He looked a little uncertain, but stood tall and ready for a fight.

"Twilight, back for round two?" he asked. "I don't quite see what you're hoping to accomplish. We're fairly evenly matched."

"But I have something you don't," she said.

She stepped to the side to let the other five in.

To her surprise Millennium laughed. "Let me guess, friends?"

Twilight was a little disconcerted by the laughing, but she hid it. She stood a little taller and said defiantly, "Yes."

"Oh but I have friends too," Millennium said. "The changeling is one, and not the only one I've met on my journeys. And and then there are the princesses."

"Princesses?!" Twilight questioned. "You drained their magic!"

"Some friend you are!" Rainbow Dash added.

The others had things to say along those lines as well, but Millennium laughed again and that got them quiet.

"I've known the Princesses for over a thousand years. I've wielded two of the Elements of Harmony when I needed to."

"Which ones?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy," Applejack said in a reprimanding tone. This really wasn't the time to be interrupting with irrelevant questions.

Fluttershy cringed slightly. "Sorry."

Millennium ignored the exchange, except the question.

"Laughter and Honesty," he answered.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie started giggling. "That's my Element."

"Indeed," Millennium agreed. He zipped forward so he was face to face with Pinkie as he continued. "I couldn't very well have Magic or Loyalty now could I?"

Then he backed up again and chuckled darkly.

Rainbow Dash made a pounding gesture with her hooves but Twilight shook her head. She didn't have a plan of attack yet, and she'd rather get the story straight before trying anything.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"It has everything to do with it," Millennium replied. "It means we had a very strong friendship we all wanted. The Princesses will recover their magic, and when they do all I have to do is apologize and they'll be ready to be friends again."

"Will we?" Celestia asked.

The smug expression was wiped off Millennium's face immediately. He hadn't heard her come in. Neither had the other six ponies for that matter, but now the Princess of the day was inside the room with Luna. The six shuffled slightly as needed to make room for the princesses.

Celestia continued, "I don't know, I think we'll have to make it harder now don't you Luna?"

She turned to the night princess.

"Yes sister," Luna agreed.

"Wha-but-I" Millennium stammered.

He took a few shaking steps back and looked around with wide eyes. His complete loss of confidence took the six by surprise. If it surprised the sisters they didn't let on. They just continued their overly innocent, guilt tripping, conversation.

"Really you've been very disappointing today," Luna continued, speaking directly to Millennium this time.

"Well, not if you're Discord," Celestia pointed out.

"Oh yeah. . ." Luna said as if she'd forgotten. "What did he say again?"

"He's impressed," Celestia filled in. "This is a lot of chaos for a pony."

Millennium stuttered for a few moments longer as he looked between the ponies. The sisters manged to look innocent and accusing at the same time. The other six were just angry.

Millennium sighed in defeat and turned back to Twilight. "You win."

Then he fired the magic he'd taken back into Celestia and Luna. In a few moments the princesses were back to their normal selves and he was back to his small unicorn self. For a moment everyone stood in silence.

"But since I have no intention of seeing the dungeons again," Millennium said.

He turned and drained Rainbow Dash, sprouting a pair of wings. Rainbow Dash let out a yell as her wings shrunk and she fell to the ground.

Millennium meanwhile leapt into the air and shot out. He wasn't used to Rainbow Dash's speed, but he could get fast enough the others knew it would be futile to chase him.

"My wings!" Rainbow Dash cried, leaping around in a panic. "My wings! They're not working!"

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash," Celestia said. "Your magic is going to leave Millennium, but it's not destroyed when that happens. I'm sure there's a spell we can use to get your flight back."

Rainbow Dash wasn't happy about the waiting and uncertainty in that plan, and neither was Celestia as they'd never found a spell like that before, but it would pacify her for the moment.


	11. Epilogue

As it turned out, they didn't have to find any spell to get Rainbow Dash's wings back. Shortly after they'd gone to the Canterlot library to look her wings had grown back to normal on their own, and her flying was as good as ever. The only explanation the Princesses could come up with was that Millennium must have found a way to return magic over long distances.

The changeling was also nothing to worry about. It really had only been one changeling, a friend of Millennium who left as soon as he found out Millennium had.

It had been a while since that incident though. Twilight and her friends were no longer thinking of it, especially since Twilight had gotten a student of her own.

Princess Celestia walked out onto the balcony. It was night, Luna was still out there looking at the moon she'd recently made rise.

"It's a lovely night sister," Celestia told her.

Luna smiled. "Thank you." She looked down. "It's strange, but I think other ponies are admiring my night more than they used to." She turned to Celestia. "Did you do something?"

"No Luna." Celestia shook her head, sounding amused. "If I had to guess, I'd say they admire you more than they used to."

Then, before Luna could respond, Celestia turned around and walked back into the castle. Luna watched her leave with a smile. Celestia hadn't gone very far, but she was out of ear shot of her sister, when a voice spoke.

"Very sweet Celestia."

Celestia stopped and looked around. There was the shadow of a pony back there. She couldn't make him out very well, but she knew the voice well enough.

"Come out Millennium," she sighed.

Millennium stepped into full view. Celestia noticed his eyes were dark, not glazed, and his horn was the proper length.

"You've been draining magic I see."

"I took it from two thieving ponies to make it easier to catch them," Millennium explained like he was reciting lines he'd said a thousand times. "It was helpful and not malicious in any way."

Celestia only replied with a 'hm' sound. After that there was a pause. She couldn't say she agreed with him completely, but that wasn't why he was there and she'd rather find out that then debate.

Millennium broke the silence. "Celestia I'm sorry."

"I seem to recall you saying you'd apologize without meaning it," Celestia replied.

Millennium sighed and looked at the floor. "I said you'd forgive me if I apologized," he said. "I never said I wouldn't mean it." They were silent for another moment. "I didn't want. . ." Millennium started. Then he realized there was no way he could finish that sentence to make it good and true. "I'm sorry. I know I'm the last pony you want to see, I just had to tell you."

He turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Celestia asked.

"Uh. . ."

"You have to apologize to Luna too."

Millennium nodded. "Oh yes, of course."

He started to walk to the balcony but Celestia continued. "And you can't possibly go anywhere at night, you need to rest." Her face was still stern, but Millennium knew her, he knew she was starting to accept his apology. After all he'd done, he'd take that. "You're room is the way you left it."

Millennium smiled a soft sad smile, then he turned away and walked to the balcony.

(So what I meant by this being an experiment, I've only seen 7 full episodes of MLP, and because of double parters that's only 5 plot lines. The rest I learned from clips and secondary sources, such as the fandom. All things considered, I think this went pretty well.)


End file.
